The present invention relates to voltage converting circuits. In particular, the present invention relates to analog-to-digital converters.
Compared with analog signals, digital signals can be more easily processed and stored. Therefore, analog-to-digital converters are important and widely used in communication systems, multimedia systems, and computer systems. At the present time, the architectures of analog-to-digital converters are generally complicated. Besides, most of the analog-to-digital converters include many capacitive components occupying huge areas in the chip. The hardware cost of analog-to-digital converters is accordingly high.
In practice, digital signals can be presented in various forms. Most of the existing analog-to-digital converters convert analog signals into binary bits. If a digital signal with the other form is required, the following circuit has to further convert the digital signal provided by the analog-to-digital converter.